


Mirror

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Date Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ and his new, temporary, body





	

Bucky and Steve were still sleeping where TJ woke up. He was surprised he still looked pre-serum, he hoped it was a bad dream. TJ got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He look off his shirt and let his pants slide down his legs to see his tiny new frame. His skin clung to his bones for dear life, his ribs showed to the extremes, his belly hollowed between the end of his rib cage and hips.

"TJ? Can you open the door?" Bucky talked gently though the door. 

"I don't want you to see me."

Bucky hit his head on the door in frustration, "Baby doll I saw Steve like this all the time and I thought he was beautiful, just like I think about you right now. So please open the door before I do."

"No. I look hideous."

"Why do you hate yourself so much? I love you so fucking much. Steve loves you so much. I  _need_ you to see that."

"I know you love me."

"You just don't love yourself. You need let go, take a deep breath and open the door." TJ only stood on the cold bathroom tile, staring aimlessly at himself. Bucky counted to five then walked to the nightstand to retrieve a tool, then picked the lock. The door swung open to see TJ with tears running down his face silently. "Oh, Baby-Doll." Bucky held onto TJ as his husband sniffled. "It's alright. Let it out." TJ sobbed harder. "This isn't permanent. Steve is at the tower right now, talking to Loki's brother. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Okay." He croaked out.

 "How bout we have a date Night? We could do anything. We could go for a drive, go to a restaurant we've never been to, build a fort out of blankets, we could have a movie marathon, look at the stars with a nice bottle of wine, Oh! We could go to the drive up movies, we could go to the shooting range, we could go to the zoo, watch golden girls with pie and some ice cream, drink and get wasted,"

"Steve can't get drunk."

"Yes but he can still take care of us while we're on our hangovers or we could go to a sex shop and gets some toys,"

"I definitely don't feel sexy tonight."

"Maybe later. We could cook a really good meal or make Steve do it cause we barely can, hell adopt an animal, we could go to the Leslie Lohan museum of gay and lesbian art you always talk about it, something that will make you feel better. "

"Alcohol sounds lovely right now but I'm not in for a hangover. But a movie marathon with pie sounds like heaven."

"You got it Baby."

 

A few hours later Steve was back with pumpkin, cherry, apple pie, and good news. 

"So what's to good news, Stevie?" Bucky asked while cutting a large slice of cherry pie for TJ.

"Thor said it can easily be undone but we need to find Loki first because he's the only one who can undo it."

"How long is that gonna take?" TJ was buried deep into Steve's chest, trying to soak up a little happiness. 

"I'm thinkin about two days to three weeks."

"Three weeks!" TJ was starting to hyperventilate. "I can't stay like this for that Long! "

"TJ you need to calm down." 

"I-i-i-i-" Bucky rushed to get an inhaler and press TJ mouth around the plastic and push down the canister, sending fresh air into his lungs. "What was that?"

"It was an asthma attack. And the reason to stay calm." Steve was speaking from experience.

"Fucking horrible. "

Steve remembers being pre-serum every clearly. Especially how much energy it took to stay alive, let alone argue with Bucky, work, draw. So he totally understood when TJ fell asleep after getting snuggled on top of Steve twenty minutes ago. 

"Is he drooling on your shirt?"

"Yep. Hey, with him looking like me before the serum and him looking like you all the time he'd look like a kid we'd have if we could. "

"Weirdo."


End file.
